OpenGL® is a 2D and 3D graphics application programming interface (API). It enables developers of software to create high-performance, visually compelling graphics software applications and exposes all the features of the latest graphics hardware. OpenGL® Extensions are a formal method for exposing new functionality without a major API update. It allows hardware vendors to innovate without relying on a third party, provides a path from experimental feature to fully ratified industry standard and allows software developers to leverage new features without major overhaul.